


Don't You See

by thepinupchemist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It goes like this: Dean is mated to an amazing alpha, Cas. Dean and Cas have a couple of pups. Their pups are older now, and Dean's position as stay-at-home dad seems a little useless. Several romance novels and a Magic: The Gathering tournament later, Castiel's in a costume and sexy as hell. Wait, how did this happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wahtah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wahtah/gifts).



**Soundtrack: All I Ever Wanted – Basshunter**

**_Don’t You See_ **

It occurred to Dean on a weeknight around the dinner table that this was middle age. He’d lived through his wild youth, sown some oats, and now he was settled down into a comfortable, routine life. His alpha sat across from him, focused on the Brussels sprouts that he’d prepared (no one should be that focused on Brussels sprouts, but Dean loved Castiel so he refrained from commentary on his food choice unless strictly necessary. The spinach pizza was strictly necessary), and his daughters on either side of him more appropriately digging into their potatoes.

Charlie was at work at Craz-E Comics, otherwise she would fill a space at the table, too.

“How was your day?” asked Dean.

“Mm,” Cas chewed, swallowed, and replied, “Good, good. Meg actually got through callbacks on late fees, so my aged receivables spreadsheet doesn’t look as ugly as it did last week.”

Was this his life?

Was Dean _boring_?

“What about you?” asked Cas.

Dean slouched back in his chair and took a pull from his beer. He only drank at dinner and events now. Was that weird? God, it was, wasn’t it? He scratched at the back of his head and answered, “Kinda just…sat around. Sammy called, though. Says housing prices in San Francisco are insane and he’s questioning his life choices, but I think he’s fine.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Hey dads,” Claire said, folding her hands on the table in front of her plate. She had that look on her face, the look of a pup with an idea.

“Yes?” Castiel said.

“So, Krissy has a phone, and I was thinking –”

“Didn’t we have this discussion?” asked Dean.

“Yes, but –”

“I told you not until you turn twelve,” Dean said, pointing a finger at his daughter, “How old are you?”

Claire scowled.

“Ten,” she bit out.

Emma said nothing. Though Emma too wanted a phone, as a younger sibling it was her duty to let her older sister do all the talking and get in all the trouble.

“Talk to me in two years,” Dean said, and went back to his steak.

**X**

On Thursday, Dean went out for breakfast with his mom. He didn’t typically like to ask for advice, but if he ever did, he made sure he went to Mary Winchester. She’d put up with all his shit through the years, and if that didn’t nominate her for sainthood, Dean didn’t know what would.

Mary was there through the stress of Dean’s teenage years. She was the one that supported him when he said that he wanted to drop out and get his GED. She was the one that didn’t mind when Dean lived with her longer than he probably should have, while he made minimum wage working a job as a barista right off of the KU campus.

She tolerated Dean partying with the college students that he served coffee to, tolerated him bringing home douchebag frat boy alphas and well-meaning omega chicks with their heads stuck in the clouds.

Mary even helped Dean when, in the space of two months, Dean met his mate at work, got fired for dragging him in the backroom and riding him like goddamn pony on the floor, and found out he was knocked up before he and Cas actually made anything official.

So, yeah – sainthood.

“Mom,” Dean said, after he’d eaten his waffles, of course.

“Mhmm?” Mary encouraged.

“Am I boring?” asked Dean.

“What? Where did this come from?”

Mary looked so damn put together all the time. Dean wondered how she did that, looked like elves ironed her clothes and birds put her outfits together like some Disney princess shit. She didn’t even look all that old – which, first of all, _how_? Second of all – he forgot his second of all. Dean sighed and leaned back in his chair, but only for a moment. His mom gave him A Look, and he let the front legs of his chair fall back to the floor with a thud.

“It’s just – I don’t do anything anymore,” Dean said, “I stayed home to raise the girls, but it’s been years since they’ve been in school, and I don’t have a job, or a life, or anything. Yesterday I sat on the couch and ate Doritos and watched Forensic Files until Sam called. Then I’m at dinner, and Cas is talking about spreadsheets and Claire is on me about the damn cellphone issue again, and I’m thinking – what am I doing? Do I go out and get a job? Cas makes more than enough to provide, but I don’t know.”

Mary’s brows lifted further into her gray-blond hair the longer that Dean talked. She reached out and put her hand over his.

“Dean, honey.”

“What?”

“Sometimes adulthood is a little boring,” Mary replied, “Sometimes the most exciting thing you’ll do in a day is buy new hangers.”

“So how do you do it?”

“You find hobbies,” Mary said, “You think the quilts I made for you made themselves?”

“So I should…get into quilting?” asked Dean.

“Not necessarily,” said Mary, “Enroll in classes. Take up whittling. If you think you’d like to go back to work again, then go back to work. You know what – here.”

Mary stooped down and dug around in her purse, one of those giant mom purses that contained actually anything that anyone in the universe might need, from breath mints to painkillers to a nail file and tweezers. This time, though, she procured a book and set it down on the table, cover-up, before she slid it to Dean.

Dean blushed.

It was one of those romance novels, this one with a beefed-up male alpha missing his shirt and a guy omega half-out of his own shirt, a little lacier than the one the alpha was wearing. Inexplicably, the alpha and omega were in each other’s arms on what appeared to be a cliff during a thunderstorm.

“I just finished this one,” said Mary, “It’s very good. I planned to keep it for myself, so you should give it back when you’re done.”

“I can’t read this,” Dean protested.

“Sure you can,” responded Mary, “You’ll never know if you don’t give it a chance. And I know you like to read. These are like brain candy.”

“This is your solution?” Dean managed, “Read some porn while my alpha’s out doing work?”

Mary snorted. She said, “Romance novels have plots. Just give it a shot. If you don’t like it, we’ll brainstorm something else.”

“But,” Dean said, and stopped, because he didn’t actually have anything to say except for _but_.

“Do you have any better ideas?” asked Mary.

“No,” Dean replied. And he wasn’t pouting, okay. He wasn’t. He just thought that his mother would have more wisdom than a book with a cover that made him blush every time he glanced down at it.

**X**

The book was taunting him.

After breakfast, Dean hugged his mom and headed back home, the book small enough to fit in the pocket of his jacket and embarrassing enough to burn a hole in it. He left it in his jacket even when he hung the thing up in the closet beside the front door, and instead of cracking it open, he flopped onto the couch and watched two back to back episodes of Say Yes to the Dress.

“Jennifer, your alpha mom doesn’t know shit. Just get the mermaid gown,” Dean said to the TV, and that’s when he glanced back at the closet in the foyer.

Maybe Dean could give it a shot. He didn’t read as much as he used to because everything he picked up was so _serious_ , and his life was serious enough without reading about some fuck’s sordid life and the lessons he learned. He watched enough brain candy television; maybe he should sit his ass down and read a brain candy book. Charlie did it all the time with fanfiction online. Dean had heard enough about Kirk and Spock doing it to last him a lifetime, but he loved Charlie, so he listened.

Dean exhaled and switched off the TV. He opened the closet and pulled the book out of his jacket pocket.

 _A Scandalous Omega_ by Carver Edlund.

He flipped it over.

                _Elijah Whitmore has never been a proper omega. An opinionated bluestocking, he counts himself among the wallflowers of London society._

Blah, blah, blah.

_Until, one night, a strange masked alpha breaks into his home – and steals a kiss._

Hm.

                _A notorious rogue and the bastard son of a duke, Colin Eversby has had to make his own way in life. Now he wants revenge for a crime committed against him years before. He doesn’t expect an omega with a loud mouth and gorgeous eyes to stand in his way…or to smell so good._

Dean thumbed through the pages. The smell of paper and ink wafted into his face, and damn, was it tempting. Finally, he figured: Who would it hurt if he gave it a try? Sure, the cover was a little much, but there was that saying about books and covers and he’d read scifi books with covers far more terrible than a couple on a cliff.

Okay, okay.

Dean returned to his spot on the couch, still warm from his ass being parked on it before, and opened the book.

And he loved it.

He couldn’t look away from the pages that described an omega going against the grain and telling it like it was. He couldn’t look away from the alpha hero wronged by his legitimate half-brother and getting back at the guy while putting himself at risk. And, oh, shit, the sex scenes. Those were nice. He read for so long that he didn’t even notice the hours passing until the front door opened and heard the sound of his pups clamoring in, throwing backpacks on the floor and sticking sneakers in the closet lest alpha dad lecture them.

“Whatcha reading, daddy?” asked Emma.

“Huh?” Dean said, “Oh, uh, your grandma lent it to me. It’s a love story. And an adventure.”

“Can you read it to me?” asked Emma.

Dean chuckled. He said, “Sorry, puppy, this one’s a grown up book. We’ll stick with Harry Potter for now, okay? You guys hungry? Need a snack?”

“I’m _starving_ ,” Claire complained.

Dean flailed around until he found a stray post-it note to improvise for his bookmark, set _A Scandalous Omega_ down on the coffee table, and padded barefoot into the kitchen to throw together some crustless PB&Js for his picky pups.

He didn’t find time to finish reading until the evening, well after Cas came home from the office and Charlie got back from the comics place. Dean fixed some homemade mac and cheese for dinner and fell asleep on Cas’ shoulder while they watched one of the Tinkerbell movies for what felt like the eightieth time, because that was the movie that Emma picked out for them to watch.

After brushing his teeth and swapping his jeans for pajamas, Dean swiped the book off of the coffee table and huddled down under the covers to finish reading – hell, Colin’s asshole brother just caught him trying to steal back his mother’s priceless letters, and Dean had to know what the fuck was gonna happen next.

“What are you reading?”

Cas pulled up the blanket and settled in next to Dean, his mild scent sparking warmth in the pit of Dean’s belly. Dean leaned his head on Cas’ shoulder and showed him the cover of the book. It spoke for itself, really. Cas raised his eyebrows and asked, “Where’d you get it?”

“Mom gave it to me,” Dean said, “It’s actually pretty good, Cas.”

Cas kissed the side of Dean’s head and said, “I’m going to go to sleep. Don’t forget to turn off your lamp when you’re done.”

“Yeah, yeah, _alpha_.”

Cas smiled, and Dean smiled back. He had a pretty awesome mate, if he did say so himself. He definitely wouldn’t mind riding Cas’ lap in a library like Elijah does to Colin in chapter seventeen. Dean was all about that shit. Dean cast an affectionate look at his alpha to find him already asleep, and stuck his hand in Cas’ hair, stroking it back.

He didn’t end up sleeping until he got to the last freaking page. When Dean set the book down at the base of his lamp, he had a freaking book hangover. His mom was right – it was brain candy. Damn good brain candy, and he wanted more.

**X**

“Are you reading another one of those?” asked Charlie.

Dean flicked his eyes up at her from the pages of _An Alpha and a Lady_.

“Yeah. So what?”

“You realize this is exactly what you were making fun of me for reading, right?” Charlie said, “Fanfics are mostly love stories. That’s a love story.”

“Yeah, yeah, eating my words and all that crap,” Dean said, “Now leave me alone. Garrett just spotted Eliza from across the ballroom.”

Charlie snorted, but she let him be, wandering into the kitchen and sticking their kettle on the stove.

It had been maybe two months since Mary lent Dean _A Scandalous Omega_ , and Dean was starting to think that romance novels weren’t brain candy, but brain crack. He couldn’t stop reading them, especially since every book he picked up seemed to be a part of a series. Turned out that _A Scandalous Omega_ was actually the third in a series, and the other two detailed the adventures of Elijah’s older brother and sister.

Dean bought all of the books in that series and now impatiently wanted the fourth one to be released already, but Carver Edlund’s next book wasn’t due for another six or so months.

The books kept Dean occupied as his mom told him that they would, and he didn’t feel quite as boring when he had someplace to escape to during the day and before he went to bed. He had a stack of romance novels on his bedside table, a couple on the coffee table, and one in a basket in the bathroom, just in case.

Thing was – Cas started getting weird. He didn’t talk as much at dinner, when Dean animatedly detailed the PG pieces of the last book that he finished. Dean couldn’t figure out what the fuck he had done, and wondered if he should talk about it with Castiel before Emma and Claire noticed something was afoot.

“You’re not bailing on Friday Night Magic to read, are you?” asked Charlie. She settled on the couch next to Dean with a mug of tea and her sticker-littered laptop perched on her knees.

“Of course not,” Dean said, “I’m gonna kick your ass. I’ll kick all your asses.”

“Whatever you say,” Charlie replied, an air of superiority to her tone, “but I put together a new deck and it’s gonna slay.”

By the time that six o’clock rolled around and Cas and the pups had been fed, Dean was about halfway through _An Alpha and a Lady_ , and still prepared to open a can of whoop-ass on Charlie and the rest of the Craz-E Comics crew at Magic: The Gathering.

Dean and Charlie paid their five bucks to get in and jumped into the fray. The group was mostly people that Dean had seen before, but there was always one dang idiot that looked at Dean and Charlie like he couldn’t believe that omegas might play Magic: The Gathering, like they were there to pick up alphas or some crap.

It was satisfying when Dean roasted the dick that went, “Have you even played this before?”

Dean didn’t end up beating everybody – Charlie was right. Her new deck was killer, and she managed to knock Dean out of first place and took the winnings. But at the end of the night, when they walked out to the Impala, Charlie said, “I’m actually gonna go out for drinks with Dorothy.”

“Oh,” Dean said, “All right. That’s cool. The pups’ll miss you at movie night though. I know we’re probably watching Tinkerbell again, but you know.”

Charlie pulled Dean into a one-armed hug and said, “Dude, I like her. A lot, actually. You go home and have fun.”

“Will do,” Dean said.

To Dean’s surprise, when he parked the Impala in the garage and came banging into the house through the laundry room, all the lights were off, and the pups weren’t around. He flicked the switch on the kitchen lights and tossed his boots into the entry hall closet.

“Cas?” Dean called, “Claire? Emma? Puppies, you here?”

Silence.

“Huh,” said Dean.  He checked the girls’ bedroom and found that empty and ducked into Charlie’s bedroom just in case there was an elaborate game of Hide and Seek in play here, but that too was empty of humanity.

When he slipped into the master bedroom, the light in the master bathroom filtered out from the crack between the door and the floor. Shadow played across it. Dean rapped his knuckles against the bathroom door and called, “Cas, you in there?”

“Um,” Cas’ voice said back, “Give me a minute. You’re home early.”

“Where are the pups?” asked Dean.

“They’re, um, at your mother’s house.”

“Why?”

A long silence followed, and then the bathroom door swung inward. Cas emerged from the bathroom in _full regency dress_ , a fancy coat blue coat with gold embroidery hugging his shoulders and a neckcloth at his throat and the whole shebang. Dean stared for a long moment and asked, “What are you wearing?”

“It’s – I read one of your books,” Cas explained, “Here. I got you these.”

Castiel thrust a bouquet under Dean’s nose. Dean took the flowers – lilies – and blinked from the bouquet to his costumed mate, confused. He said, “This is really sweet, but I have no fucking clue what’s going on.”

“I’m trying to be romantic,” Cas said, both looking and sounding frazzled, “Colin brings Elijah lilies and I thought –”

“Cas, you sap. I didn’t know you read that.”

“I wanted to know what you liked so much,” Cas said, “It was a nice book, and – and I’m sorry I haven’t been as romantic as I should be. I want to be the best alpha I can be and I haven’t and –”

“You think you’re not romantic?” Dean said, “I like the books because they’re fun to read, dumbass, not because you’re not romantic enough.”

“…Oh.”

Gently, Dean placed his flowers on his bedside table.

And then –

Dean seized Cas by the lapels of his fancy-ass coat and yanked him into a kiss. Castiel stiffened at first in surprise, but then melted under Dean’s lips and opened his mouth. The scent of _happy alpha_ filled the room in a thick cloud, collecting in Dean’s lungs and settling in his blood. God, he wanted Cas. He lowered his hands to Cas’ ass, grabbed each side, and pressed Cas right up against him.

“Dean,” Cas whined.

Dean pressed kisses to the column of Cas’ throat and ground their bodies together.

“Dean,” Cas said again, this time more strained.

Dean paused, brows lifted. “What?” he asked.

Cas gestured to the costume, “You can’t rub your scent into this. It’s a rental.”

“Damn,” Dean sighed, “I guess we’ll just have to take it off you.”

The look that Castiel got on his face was all-alpha. He drew himself out of Dean’s arms and made quick work of his clothing, each piece divested quickly and draped across the back of the armchair that Cas liked to sit on and read in on the weekends. Dean felt the slide of slick between his legs and watched with hooded eyes as Cas removed the tailcoat, neckcloth, and shirt with ruthless efficiency.

Oh, hell yes. Dean was all about this. Sure, he wasn’t wearing the fancy dress of a male omega in the era – just a Captain America t-shirt and jeans – but damn if Dean didn’t feel like the seduced, entranced omega protagonist of a romance novel. He hauled his tee up over his head and, unlike Cas, let it fall on the carpet in a heap.

Cas fumbled with the double row of buttons on the front of the trousers and Dean pointed a finger at him. He said, “Keep those on.”

“We’ll ruin them,” Cas said.

“We’ll pay for them. This is sexy as hell,” Dean replied, “The boots, too.” Those tall leather boots did things to Dean and he was unashamed that he wanted to be all over that shit.

Dean shucked off his jeans and his now-sticky boxer-briefs. Cas still struggled with the front flap of the trousers. Too many buttons and too many pheromones, Dean figured. He closed his hand around Castiel’s wrist and herded him back toward their bed. He said, “Sit back there. I’ve read all about taking these things off. Well, we’re sort of taking them off. God, you’re so hot. Do I tell you that enough?”

A half-smile quirked up Castiel’s lips and responded, “You could stand to say it a little more.”

Cas sat back against the headboard. Dean crawled up to him, dick hard as rock, and worked the buttons open. Cas wasn’t wearing anything underneath – of course he wasn’t; the damn things looked about painted on his legs. Cas had some nice thighs.

Dean licked up along the shaft of the thick alpha cock before him and sighed, “You taste so good, alpha.”

Cas just moaned and spread his legs as far as he could in his painted-on costume pants. Trousers. Whatever the hell.

Dean suckled on the head of Cas’ cock, and Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, tugging up whenever Dean ran his tongue along a place that felt _just right._

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to come,” Cas warned, his voice lower than ever, raspy and dirty.

Dean eased his mouth off of Cas’ cock real slow, looking him in the eye as he did, lips all stretched out until he pulled away with a soft _pop_. Dean was wet, wetter than he’d been before sex in a while. A thrill ran through him as he straddled Cas’ cloth-clad legs and held his cock at the base.

Dean didn’t sink down slow. He sat down on Cas’ cock in one brutal movement, and every instant of it felt amazing. His body lit up with sensation. He felt so full and so happy with Cas stretching his body wide. Dean nipped at Cas’ earlobe, sucked hickies onto his tan skin, and he _fucked_. Dean didn’t just ride, he drove himself onto Cas’ cock and up again.

Cas met Dean with equal enthusiasm, pounding up into him. Somehow, Dean’s hands were tangled in Cas’ dark hair. He kissed his alpha and fucked down with slick all over the inside of his thighs. They were making a wreck of Cas’ costume trousers and something about that made Dean feel even hotter under his skin, even closer to –

Without his cock even being touched, Dean came between their chests with a desperate cry.

Cas flipped Dean onto his back.

Loopy and fucked-out, the best that Dean could do was wrap his legs around Cas’ waist and take it hard. Above him, Cas’ chest and forehead gleamed with a sheen of sweat, the light from the bathroom bathing him in a dim gold glow. He looked like a fucking angel.

“C’mon, alpha,” Dean said, yanking at Cas’ hair to get another kiss. He bit down on Cas’ lip, “Come on. Fuck me with that big alpha cock. Make me feel it for days. Rub your scent all over me so everyone knows I’m yours. Your omega.”

Cas’ hips stuttered and his knot began to swell. His thrusts slowed to desperate rolls at the knot caught at the rim of Dean’s hole, and then – one final, determined drive into Dean’s body, and Dean felt Cas come inside him. Dean squeezed him, grinning, and petted his hand through Cas’ hair. It stuck up in all the places Dean had grabbed it. He imagined Cas’ scalp might be a little tender.

“Wow,” Dean said. He rolled his hips experimentally, and Cas came again with a muffled groan into Dean’s freckled shoulder. Dean chuckled and kept his hand steady in Cas’ hair, stroking as he said, “Guess we’re gonna be here for a while.”

**X**

Cas practically launched his briefcase onto the couch and said, “Dean, we’re going to be late! Your mom and Charlie are already there and they said they’re starting soon.”

Dean threw his coat over his shoulders and said, “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

They took the Impala, because Cas refused to drive more than two miles per hour over the speed limit, and Dean drove like a bat out of hell. He sped all the way to the local high school, where the girls’ swim team was competing in an all-pups swim league. Most of the parking lot outside was full, so Dean had to make do with a cramped space in the back next to a scratched-up truck he didn’t trust.

No time to worry about it – had to be on time.

Dean and Cas made a mad dash for the door and followed printer-paper signs with sharpie lettering indicating where parents of the swim league should go.

They broke into the pool just in time. From the middle of the bleachers, Mary waved them over and Charlie grinned.

“Thought you were going to be late,” Charlie said.

Dean panted, “We thought so too. Captain Spreadsheets over here lost track of time.”

Cas rolled his eyes.

The girls didn’t compete until the third event. They waved – well, Emma did – when they saw their fathers, grandmother, and aunt in the stands.

As soon as Claire and Emma hit the water, Cas leapt to his feet, cupped his hands around his mouth and cheered at the top of his lungs. A sharp feeling of affection pierced through Dean, and he grinned up at his mate. So they were boring sometimes – such was life. Dean was mated to the best alpha in the world, was the omega father of two gorgeous pups, and he read way too many romance novels.

His life was a good life to be living.


End file.
